


Светлячок

by evil_thing



Category: AOMG, H1GHR Music, Kiff Clan, Korean Hip Hop RPF, School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Mutant Powers, ауфест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: История о том, как Хаон попадает в Хайер, Бёндже попадает в неприятности, Хвимин предлагает мыслить конструктивно, Кисок говорит, а Миншик улыбается во все зубы
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Светлячок

**Author's Note:**

> автор коллажей [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo)

_Пока весь мир пытается примириться с появлением мутантов, Южная Корея длительное время игнорировала их существование. Сейчас правительство пытается максимально взять их под контроль. Детей забирают в закрытые спецшколы, взрослых ставят на учёт и пытаются максимально изолировать от общества._

Новенький пахнет светом. Миншик знает, что это звучит глупо, но других ассоциаций подобрать не получается. Здесь и запах костра в лесу, и только что потухшей спички, пластика с тонкой нотой металла, как пахнут фонарики и настольные лампы, и тёплый свечной воск, скошенная трава, нагретая солнцем, вода, в которой ярко бликует лунная дорожка, и искры фейерверков. Оттенки ароматов меняются, как цвета в калейдоскопе. Новенький пахнет всем этим и ничем конкретно. Проще всего сказать, что он пахнет светом. Чем больше Миншик принюхивается, тем больше теряется – он не привык не быть уверенным в запахах. 

Босс приводит его поздним вечером. Они появляются в общей комнате, когда Учже заканчивает убирать со стола. Разговор стихает на полуслове, а Хвимин незаметно вырубает бормочущий телевизор.

– Вот вам пополнение, – говорит Босс, окидывая каждого по очереди усталым хмурым взглядом. – Знакомьтесь пока, утром поговорим.

Никто даже крякнуть ничего ему в ответ не успевает – тихие “дабосс” и “спокойнойночибосс” несутся уже в удаляющуюся спину. Не успевает и не рискует, если быть точным. Миншик точно видел и знает, что видели остальные, как по шее Босса там, где угадываются линии чёрной розы ветров, пробегают несколько жёлто-оранжевых искр. Ему интересно, какие ещё татуировки недавно “работали”, но спрашивать он, конечно, не будет.

У новенького в руках битая жизнью сумка с вещами, а из-под локтя вот-вот выскользнет скатанное одеяло. Он и сам весь потрёпанный и пыльный, неловко улыбается, задирая голову, чтобы выглянуть из-под шапки мелких кудряшек.

– Меня зовут Ким Хаон, и я рад встрече, – говорит он, складываясь в вежливом поклоне.

И улыбается шире, так, будто всё у него в жизни хорошо. Миншик бы и хотел поверить. Но он сам здесь третий год и знает, что, когда хорошо, к ним не попадают. 

– Привет, Хаон, – говорит Джеук, выбираясь из своего кресла. – Я Джеук, и, когда нет Босса, я здесь старший.

Он никогда не говорит “главный”, потому что это и правда не совсем так: у Джеука почти нет лидерских задатков. Он просто старший и дольше всех в группе. Следующий по возрасту – Джунвон, и он тоже ни разу не лидер. Но так как они и не боевая единица, а самые важные вопросы контролирует Босс и, иногда, кто-нибудь ещё из его команды, то необходимости в действительно старшем нет. Для домашне-бытовых вопросов вполне хватает Джеука и Джунвона.

– Я Джунвон, это Миншик, – Джунвон машет рукой на всех по очереди. – Братишек на диване зовут Хвимин и Гючжон, а посудомойку нам сейчас в очередной раз пытается сломать Учже.  
Хаон кивает и по очереди кланяется каждому, кого называют.

– Учже, во имя всего святого, оставь машинку в покое – я доделаю! – Не выдерживает Хвимин, которому всегда больно смотреть на страдающую электронику, и подрывается с дивана.

– Мы не будем тебя доставать сегодня, и правда поздно уже, – продолжает Джеук. – Утром расскажешь, что захочешь.

Он оглядывается в сторону кухонного блока и зовёт:

– Учже! Давай будем считать, что твоё дежурство на сегодня всё. Отведи Хаона в вашу комнату и помоги устроиться, пожалуйста.

Он говорит “пожалуйста”. Босс никогда не говорит “пожалуйста”.

Вообще, у них есть ещё пара пустых пыльных комнат, но так повелось, что по одному они не живут. Джеук делит комнату с тихим и мягким Джунвоном; Хвимин и Гючжон – не разлей вода, и никому никогда в голову не приходило расселить их или подбросить кого-то лишнего; Миншик же без проблем уживается с гиперактивным и таким же гипер-дружелюбным Учже. В их комнате ещё полно места  
– Хаону достаются отдельная узкая койка и подушка непонятного происхождения, которая с незапамятных времён валяется в шкафу.

– Если нужно что-нибудь типа зубной щётки или пижамы, не стесняйся – проси, – предлагает Миншик.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Хаон запихивает плед в пододеяльник. Тот мотает головой так, что мокрые после душа кудряшки смешно пружинят вокруг и говорит:

– Нет, спасибо, я давно путешествую – всё нужное есть.

Миншик хмыкает на это “давно”.

– Я утром расскажу, – продолжает Хаон, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы встряхнуть одеяло. – Ну чтобы два раза не повторять.

Из ванной возвращается Учже, на ходу натягивая свои перчатки для сна. Миншик подбирает с прикроватной тумбочки моток изоленты, чтобы закрепить их на запястьях. Этот способ путём экспериментов был выбран самым действенным: все прочие конструкции, включая молнии и липучки, Учже рано или поздно во сне снимал.

– Можно спросить? – говорит Хаон, наблюдающий за ними из своего угла.

– Разумеется можно, – фыркает Учже, стаскивая ещё не заклеенную перчатку. – Не будь дурилой – у нас можно что угодно спросить. Ковыляй сюда давай, покажу.

– О, я просто первый раз в компании одних только мутантов, – признаётся Хаон и подходит ближе.

Учже поворачивает руку ладонью вверх, и у него в горсти начинает появляться странная розовая субстанция, одновременно похожая на строительную пену и сладкую вату. Запах у этой штуки тоже подходящий: сладкий, немного химозный, как у ягодной жвачки. 

– И вот такую байду я могу генерировать почти в неограниченных количествах, – говорит Учже, остановившись на шаре с апельсин размером. – Первые пару минут оно мягкое, потом становится упругим, типа резиновым, через час затвердеет, а ещё часов через пять-шесть рассыпется в пыль.

Он бросает шарик Хаону, тот ловит, сжимает на пробу и расплывается в улыбке. Эта фигня правда довольно приятная на ощупь – Миншику тоже нравится её трогать.

– Оно всего год назад появилось, до этого думал, что обычный человек, – продолжает объяснять Учже. – Так что контролирую я себя пока не очень.

Он вытирает ладонь о штаны и снова надевает перчатку.

– Особенно во сне. Спать в куче застывающей пены - то ещё удовольствие, уж можешь мне поверить! Хорошо, что Миншик всегда просыпался от запаха и успевал меня разбудить раньше, чем кровать превращалась в розовый саркофаг. 

Сейчас это звучит забавно, но первые пару раз Миншик серьёзно нервничал, в темноте и спешке выкапывая приятеля из липкой субстанции. Они пока так и не выяснили, может ли Учже дышать в этом, и предпочли бы узнать не случайным образом, а в результате контролируемого эксперимента. 

– А вы? – Хаон переводит взгляд на Миншика.

Тот улыбается широко, так что становятся видны зубы, чуть более мелкие и острые, чем обычно бывают у людей. Мелкие, не считая клыков, разумеется.

– Если в двух словах, я гончая, – отвечает он. – А длинно будет сложнее, чем у Учже, так что давай тоже на утро отложим. И можно на ты, мы здесь не выкаем особо.

Миншику нравится то, что Хаон не шарахается от его зубастой улыбки. Уровень дружелюбия у него, примерно, как у Учже. И это определённо вызывает симпатию.

В ту ночь комната пахнет ягодной жвачкой, воском и летним лугом. Это сочетание Миншику тоже нравится.

_____________

Хаон рассказывает свою историю после завтрака. Оказывается, он правда совсем детёныш ещё, только-только восемнадцать стукнуло, а значит Учже больше не младший. Миншик краем глаза замечает, как тот делает сложное смешное лицо. Вроде и рад, что теперь будут меньше шпынять и загружать делами, но баловать и заботиться тоже будут меньше.

Родом Хаон с какого-то островка (Миншик не силён в географии и плохо понимает, о чём именно речь), но уехал оттуда уже почти два года назад. У них маленький городок, каждый мутант как на ладони, и с ними там обычно не церемонятся. Хаон не хотел в спецшколу, слишком пугающие слухи про них рассказывают, и точно не собирался подставлять родителей, чтобы их обвинили в укрывательстве. Поэтому, как только понял, что именно с ним происходит, быстренько собрал манатки и укатил в совсем уж глушь, к бабушке. Там получилось прожить около года, до тех пор, пока кто-то из соседей случайно не узнал правду. И они неплохие люди, но им не нужны были неприятности.

С тех пор началось долгое шатание Хаона по друзьям и приятелям из интернета. В Сеул он тоже поехал к другу, с которым познакомился несколько лет назад на школьной экскурсии и с тех пор переписывался. Но по пути попал в приключение. 

– Я покажу, – вдруг перебивает Хвимин и щелчком пальцев включает телевизор.

Миншик чуть улыбается: он так и знал, что без этих двоих не обошлось. Уж слишком спокойно они вели себя накануне. Когда у них появился тот же Учже, его заваливали вопросами часов до трёх утра и не отстали, пока не получили целую ванну розовой пены.

Хаон заворожённо смотрит на то, как Хвимин управляет телеком без помощи пульта, а тот загружает фрагмент вчерашних новостей. Там на чёрно-белом видео кошмарного качества, явно с камер какой-то заправки, рейсовый междугородный автобус, объезжая что-то рассыпавшееся на проезжей части, цепляет обочину. Идёт дождь, автобус сильно дёргает и в этот момент внутри как будто взрывается световая граната. Автобус продолжает какое-то время скользить боком, а в окнах не видно даже силуэтов людей, только сплошной белый свет.

– Ого, – говорит Хаон. – Я и не думал, что так ярко было.

Он озирается вокруг с виноватым выражением лица.

– Мы всю ночь ехали, и я задремал. Обычно стараюсь не спать среди незнакомых людей. А когда автобус дёрнулся, показалось, что в аварию попали, – ну и вот, – голос у Хаона тоже виноватый, как будто он сжёг этот автобус вместе со всеми людьми.

Видео обрывается помехами, а бегущая строка внизу сообщает, что в происшествии никто не пострадал, хотя местоположение нескольких пассажиров точно установить не удалось. И дальше обычная муть о том, что во всём, скорее всего, виноваты мутанты, и если вам что-нибудь известно, то необходимо срочно обратиться по таким-то и таким-то телефонам, а также быть бдительными и осторожными, бла-бла-бла.

Хвимин морщится и останавливает видео.

– Гючжон случайно наткнулся на тебя в сети, – объясняет он. – Кто-то из автобуса запустил прямую трансляцию, когда вас начало заносить, а дальше мы связались с Боссом и попросили вмешаться.

– Так вот в чём дело! – Хаон смешно удивляется. – А я всё не мог понять, откуда они взялись! Как будто специально меня искали. Оказывается, и правда специально.

“Они” – это значит, что Босс брал с собой ещё кого-то из АОМГ, и Миншику интересно, кого и как там вообще всё происходило. И он когда-нибудь расспросит Хаона об этом. Можно было бы, конечно, и Босса, но тогда ему, скорее всего, снова предложат вернуться в активный боевой состав. А он всё ещё не передумал.

– Никто не пострадал, – тихо говорит Хаон. – Это только выглядит так, а на самом деле совсем не опасно.

– Ну да, не считая того, что ты на время ослепил водителя, – бормочет Хвимин, и тут же получает тычок локтем от Джунвона.

– Хаонни, – говорит он своим мягким вкрадчивым голосом, – тебе не нужно оправдываться. Только не перед нами. Если бы с тобой было что-то не так, ты бы здесь не оказался. 

Миншик обычно недолюбливает, когда Джунвон начинает задвигать всякую философию, но иногда не может не признать, что что-то такое сейчас нужно.

– Ты мутант, мы мутанты, – говорит он, чуть скалясь. – Мы здесь допросов не устраиваем и в душу лишний раз не лезем. Ты привыкнешь.

Это, видимо, не совсем то, на что Хаон рассчитывал, потому что он стреляет глазами на всех по очереди.

– Так что ты всё-таки такое? – влезает Учже, нарушая атмосферу. – Что-то типа светлячка? 

Хаон встряхивает головой, улыбается и закрывает глаза. Он вообще очень много улыбается, думает Миншик. С разными эмоциями, разными оттенками, разными смыслами. Это, вроде как, нормально для пацана его возраста. Но немного странно для того, кто, сбежав от семьи и близких, скитается по стране, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Когда Хаон открывает глаза, это выглядит как два маленьких карманных фонарика. Учже щёлкает выключателем, чтобы было лучше видно, и издаёт восторженный звук. Свет мягкий, жёлтый, как будто у ночника. Хаон моргает и теперь светится голубым, моргает ещё раз, оглядываясь вокруг, и заливает комнату зелёным. Потирает ладони друг о друга, а когда разводит, между ними остаётся висеть тёплый малиново-оранжевый шарик.

– Файербол! – вопит Хвимин восторженно.

Хаон бросает ему шарик, но тот проходит сквозь подставленные руки, а потом и сквозь самого Хвимина, и гаснет. Тот только расстроенно фыркает.

Улыбка Хаона тоже горит мягким светом, а когда он открывает рот, получается целый луч, как у какого-то чудовища в старом японском фильме, который Миншик смотрел в детстве. Луч становится голубым, потом синим, фиолетовым.

– Как-то так, – говорит Хаон и гаснет. – Ещё пару фокусов умею, но ничего серьёзного.

– А как в автобусе? – спрашивает Джунвон, включая свет.

– Специально не смогу. Может, если потренироваться, – Хаон смущённо трёт шею.

– Почему я не поймал файербол? – спрашивает Хвимин.

– Он же не материальный, разве что чуть-чуть, – улыбается Хаон. – Ну и они пока не живут долго отдельно от меня.

Новенький пахнет светом, потому что он и есть свет.

Встречаясь взглядом с Джунвоном, Миншик понимает – тот тоже испытывает некоторое беспокойство из-за того, что Босс до сих пор не появился. Не то чтобы у них есть какой-то особый ритуал по встрече и принятию в Хайер, но Босс обычно присутствует. Ему нравится рассказывать, кто они, что, как и нафига. И накануне вечером он точно обещал заглянуть с утра. Не то чтобы они сами не справятся, не маленькие. Но как-то не по себе.

Пока они втроём с Джеуком играют в гляделки, проблему неожиданно решает сам Хаон.

– Ужасно рад с вами познакомиться, – говорит он. – И спасибо, что спасли, позаботились и приютили. Но мне, наверное, пора, если хочу засветло добраться до города.

Миншик чувствует, как большая часть тех, кто находится в комнате, от удивления перестаёт дышать. В его воображении по полу прокатывается перекати поле, и он бы посмеялся, если бы не был так же шокирован.

– Добраться до города? – переспрашивает Учже, на случай, если им коллективно послышалось.

– Да, меня там друг ждёт. Нельзя не прийти, – Хаон кивает и кудряшки снова забавно прыгают вокруг его головы.

– Лол, – хмыкает Гючжон.

Теперь они рассеянно переглядываются все впятером, за исключением Учже. Тот смотрит на Хаона с немного безумной улыбкой.

– Учже, котик, – говорит Хвимин, – ты не мог бы отвести Хаона в вашу комнату? Нам, кажется, нужно посоветоваться.

Никак не реагируя на котика, Учже берёт Хаона за плечо.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько подвесил их сейчас, – сообщает он с восхищением.

– Босс не сказал ему? – озадаченно спрашивает Джеук, когда они уходят.  
Вопрос риторический, никто из них не участвовал в спасении Хаона и понятия не имеет, о чём они разговаривали или не разговаривали, и что вообще Хаон знает и думает о них. Каждый попадал в Хайер по-своему – нет определённого порядка.

– Похоже на то. А теперь сбрасывает звонки, – со вздохом откладывает телефон Джунвон.  
Даже воздух в комнате уже пахнет растерянностью и недоумением.

– Мы же не можем просто его отпустить? – на всякий случай уточняет Миншик.

Со стороны дивана, на котором сидят Хвимин с Гючжоном, доносится нервный смешок.

– Думаю, что нет, – медленно отвечает Джеук, как будто уговаривая сам себя. – Не зря же Босс привёл его к нам, значит были какие-то планы.

– Планы у него на АОМГ, – говорит Гючжон. – А мы запасной вариант.

Звучит резковато, но так и есть. АОМГ – боевая единица и основной проект Босса, Хайер – для тех, кто не слишком подходит по способностям или характеру.

– Боюсь его отпускать даже не потому, что он кому-нибудь про нас проболтается, – вздыхает Джунвон, – а просто боюсь. Судя по всему, он не всегда себя контролирует. 

– А ещё его могут искать после вчерашних приключений в автобусе, – подливает тревожности Джеук. – Ничего серьёзного не случилось, конечно, но всё-таки.

– Могу потом проверить новостные порталы и вообще проверить, – предлагает Гючжон.

– Давайте попробуем думать конструктивнее, – предлагает Хвимин. – Во-первых, есть два варианта, – он по очереди загибает пальцы. – Первый: где Хаон уходит совсем. Он, типа, был рад познакомиться, но пора двигаться дальше по очень важным делам. Тогда, вероятно, они с Боссом где-то неправильно друг друга поняли в той части, где Хаону предлагалось присоединиться к Хайер. Тут мы его можем, разве что, проводить. Грустно конечно, но что поделать. Второй: Хаон идёт в город, делает там, что ему нужно, и возвращается сюда. Тогда мы даём ему кого-то в сопровождающие, для подстраховки и чтобы не облажался случайно, я и Гючжон можем посидеть на приборах, всё аккуратненько проворачиваем - и вуаля.

Миншик пару раз сталкивался с последствиями того, как эти двое что-нибудь аккуратненько проворачивали, и далеко не всегда результат был “вуаля”. С другой стороны, процент удачных операций у них тоже очень высок, и Босс время от времени привлекает их к задачам АОМГ.

– А ещё, – говорит Гючжон, – мы можем сделать из первого варианта второй.

– Примерно это и должно было быть моим “во-вторых”, – хмыкает Хвимин.

Иногда Миншик поражается тому, насколько синхронно и коварно работают их мозги.

Пока остальные обдумывают предложения, Джунвон снова пытается связаться с Боссом.

– Не отвечает, – вздыхает он. – Несмотря на то, что мне вообще не нравятся ваши варианты, смысл в них, к сожалению, есть.

Миншику тоже не очень-то нравятся. Но если кто-то куда-то пойдёт, он пойдёт вместе с ним. Даже если нужно будет просто проводить и попрощаться. Он ловит себя на этой мысли и удивляется, откуда такое: знакомы с Хаоном несколько часов, ничего особенного он за это время не сделал. Просто забавный улыбчивый парень, пахнущий светом. Просто почему-то не хочется расставаться с ним так скоро.

Звук пришедшего сообщения заставляет всех подпрыгнуть, и Миншик не сразу соображает, что это из его собственного кармана. Ещё больше удивляет отправитель.

“Джей занят. Разберитесь сами,” – пишет Кисок.

Кисок из АОМГ и до недавнего времени был правой рукой Босса. До того, как попал в передрягу, где его здорово пережевало. И вот сейчас очень постепенно возвращается к делам и миссиям. Миншик и не знал, что он снова в строю. Когда они виделись последний раз, выглядел Кисок жутковато: запавшие глаза, серо-жёлтая кожа, натянувшаяся на скулах, и пахло от него тревожно – пеплом, застоявшейся водой и ржавчиной.

Миншик показывает сообщение остальным, и градус напряжения в комнате снова увеличивается. Но ничего не поделаешь, действовать придётся самим и прямо сейчас.

– Зовём Хаона и обсуждаем с ним? – предлагает Джеук.

Хаон готов выходить немедленно. Он договаривался встретиться в Сеуле с другом, но со вчерашнего вечера тот не выходит на связь. Джунвон отговаривает, что прямо сейчас не надо, не пешком же идти. От их базы до цивилизации далековато, да и одного его они не отпустят.

– Как насчёт завтра? – предлагает Джеук. – Нормально подготовимся, всё спланируем, и выдвинитесь с утра пораньше.

– Омг, – фыркает Учже, – мы же не атаку на здание правительства планируем, а просто съездить в город, ну. Я, например, сто лет не видел Санёна и прогуляюсь с удовольствием.

В его комментариях, помимо сарказма, есть и немного здравого смысла. И это, наконец, перевешивает сомнения Джеука и Джунвона. После короткого, но бурного мозгового штурма решают, что пойдут Хаон, Миншик и Учже – оптимальная команда. Времени на сборы уходит даже меньше, чем на подробную проработку плана. Обычно, если им куда-то нужно, приезжает Босс с ребятами на своей технике, но и у них в гараже стоит пара внедорожников – для города слишком привлекающие внимание, но часть пути им сократят. Гючжон и Хвимин прикидывают маршрут, выдают немного налички, грузят в телефоны Миншика и Учже карты, расписания транспорта, контактные телефоны “надёжных людей” и ставят какие-то дополнительные приложения и системы безопасности. Гючжон, закатив чёрные с зелёным отливом глаза, роется по сети, а Хвимин колдует над техникой – его пальцы так и порхают над экранами, иногда забывая их касаться. Хаон наблюдает за ними обоими с открытым ртом: он давно собран, особо и не разбирался со вчерашнего вечера.

Работа этой парочки правда завораживает, хотя сейчас они не разгоняются и в половину своей мощности. За глаза и АОМГ и Хайер зовут Гючжона гугломеном. При желании и некотором количестве времени он может найти любую информацию, хранящуюся в сети. Миншик не очень шарит во всех этих штуках типа закрытых-открытых серверов, но знает, что несколько лет назад они с Хвимином серьёзно влипли с какими-то махинациями так, что за ними уже буквально выехали и спецназ от правительства, и опасные господа из мира мафии. Парни из АОМГ вытащили их почти чудом, и с тех пор Гючжон ведёт очень-очень осторожную жизнь порядочного пользователя интернета. Правда, попадая туда не очень обычным путём. Он погружается в сеть прямо из собственной головы, так что снаружи видны только зелёные циферки бегущие по абсолютно чёрным белкам глаз и в это время не видит и почти не слышит ничего снаружи. Мутация Хвимина из той же области: он управляет электроприборами, но только теми, которые держал в руках и успел “познакомиться”. Могла бы быть более полезной, если бы имела радиус действия больше двух-трёх метров, но расстояние Хвимину почему-то прокачать не удаётся.

Закончивший укладывать свои вещи Миншик отбирает у него свой телефон и пишет сообщение Кисоку:

“Мы собираемся съездить в Сеул ненадолго. Ничего рискованного или потенциально опасного, просто проводим новенького”.

“Принято”, – откликается Кисок через какое-то время. – “Постарайтесь не напортачить там. Вызывайте, если что”.

Звучит грубовато, но Миншик не напрягается. С одной стороны, он знает Кисока не слишком близко, с другой, готов поспорить на что-нибудь, что это сообщение означает, что им доверяют. Кисок не запрашивает план, не интересуется причиной и подробностями. Просто принимает информацию и подтверждает её.

_____________

Они выдвигаются около полудня и, если всё пойдёт как надо, к вечеру должны будут успеть закончить со всеми делами. Дороги рядом с ними как таковой нет. И, хотя Миншик не первый раз едет сам, всё равно включает навигатор, чтобы не заблудиться и не задумываться слишком сильно. Он доверяется технике, а себе позволяет расслабиться немного, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь к лесу, – ему всегда нравится эта часть пути. 

Миншик крутит руль, а Учже отвечает на миллион вопросов, которыми закидывает их Хаон. Потом не выдерживает и предлагает рассказать всё целиком. 

– Ну смотри. Есть, типа, две организации, созданные Боссом: основная АОМГ и мы Хайер. Первая состоит из крутых парней – активная боевая единица. Помогают мутантам, вляпавшимся в неприятности, и занимаются ещё кое-какими вещами, о которых лучше не болтать лишний раз. С Хайер всё попроще. Здесь те, кто попался Боссу на глаза, но или по каким-то причинам не может работать с АОМГ, вроде Гючжона с Хвимином, или недостаточно полезные, чтобы пригодиться там, но недостаточно обычные, чтобы жить среди людей. Например, Джеук у нас снежный человек: обрастает мехом за несколько секунд. Максимально бесполезно и максимально нелепо! Разве что, будет миссия на Северном Полюсе. Самое дурацкое, что иногда делает это, когда нервничает. В школе ещё ничего было, сидел на валерьянке и прочей ромашковой ботве. Но выпускной экзамен оказался сильнее, и оттуда Джеук удирал как настоящий йети. С тех пор больше не ходит в людные места.

Хаон сочувственно смеётся.

– А Джунвон-хён?

– Джунвон-хён у нас мистер повышенная кислотность – слюни растворяют любую неорганику. Никаких металлических палочек и ложек, прикинь. Ну, тут было легко выкрутиться. А представь, какая морока сделать для него зубную щётку?

Ещё один сочувственный смешок. Миншик ловит в зеркало заднего вида любопытный взгляд Хаона, встречается с ним глазами и улыбается широко, так что становится видно мелкие острые зубы и клыки.

– Почему мне в толпе шарахаться не стоит, наверное, понятно, – отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. – А ещё у меня есть немного собачьих фишек, типа скорости реакции и супер-обоняния. Ну и посильнее обычного человека буду.

– Но почему тогда не в АОМГ?

Миншик вздыхает и отвечает максимально коротко и уклончиво:

– Не сложилось.

Хаон оказывается понятливым: не пристаёт с расспросами, отодвигается в глубину машины и задумывается о чём-то.

Они достигают окраины леса минут на пятнадцать раньше, чем было просчитано в плане, маскируют внедорожник, без проблем находят станцию пригородных электричек и покупают билеты. Учже ведёт себя прилично и даже шапку на свои розовые волосы натягивает. Хаон тоже старается не привлекать лишнего внимания и в вагоне сразу же прилипает носом к стеклу: никогда не ездил на таких, оказывается. Глядя на них, Миншик немного успокаивается и напоминает себе о том, что не обязательно параноидально анализировать каждый запах, достигший его носа.  
И всё довольно неплохо идёт по плану Гючжона с Хвимином, ровно до того момента, когда они приходят на место встречи с другом Хаона. Которого там нет. Хаон виновато улыбается и спрашивает, как долго они могут подождать. Особых планов у них нет и подождать могут долго, хотя и в пределах разумного. Втягивая носом воздух, Миншик определяет направление ближайшего заведения с приличным кофе и предлагает обосноваться там. Он, оказывается, страшно соскучился по хорошему капучино.

От запаха рафа с каким-то ужасно вонючим искусственным сиропом Миншик показательно кривится и неодобрительно качает головой. Учже, заказавший монстра, только показывает язык и с удовольствием отхлёбывает из кружки. Хаон предсказуемо берёт какао, но почти не пьёт его – строчит что-то в телефоне, беспокойно покусывая губу. Они с Бёндже, так зовут друга, должны были встретиться ещё сутки назад, по расписанию автобус Хаона прибывал в Сеул прошлым вечером, но авария нарушила планы. Хаон написал сообщение, как только появилась возможность, извинился и попросил перенести встречу на сегодня. Бёндже согласился и больше на связь не выходил.

– Очень странно, – вздыхает Хаон. – Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке.

– Место и время точно правильные? – переспрашивает Учже.

– Уже раз пять проверил.

Около десяти вечера звонит Джунвон, спрашивает, как всё прошло. Миншик отчитывается о ценах на кофе, рекомендует латте и, когда Джунвон уже начинает закипать, признаётся, что это все новости на сегодня. Джунвон молчит какое-то время, возможно, советуется с Джеуком.

– Вы же не вернётесь просто так, да?

– Хаон хочет попробовать ещё, да и мы не против.

– Не хочется это признавать, но да, будет глупо бросать не разобравшись. Вам есть, где переночевать?

– Учже уже поднял на уши своего приятеля, и тот ждёт нас с распростёртыми объятиями, – хмыкает Миншик.

Он предполагает, что приятель Учже должен быть таким же живописным и забавным. Не мог же этот уникум вырасти таким сам по себе. Видимо, Хаон думает в похожем направлении, потому что никто из них не удивляется, когда на выходе из метро Учже с разбегу прыгает на парня с зелёными волосами. Глядя на него, невозможно предположить – зелёные они из-за мутации или просто выкрашены в этот цвет. Оба варианта одинаково вероятны в данном случае. Учже вон в розовый красится, например.

Зелёный Санён приводит их в своё жилище, предлагает чувствовать себя как дома и снимает перчатки, похожие на те, в которых спит Учже. Ногти у него тоже зелёные. Учже восторженно скачет вокруг, виляя всем телом, и что-то без остановки тараторит. Про то, как они сюда добирались и что видели по пути, про Хаона и его файерболы, про “ой у тебя новый холодильник, какой миленький”, заваливает вопросами, не давая времени ответить толком. Он и правда страшно соскучился. Санён возится на кухне и добродушно бухтит что-то в ответ. Миншик отворачивается, пытаясь дать этим двоим время побыть наедине.

Эта квартира пахнет специями, пластиком и ещё чем-то странным, вроде камешков, нагретых солнцем. Уютный запах.

– Хотите пива, чая, колы? – предлагает Санён, забавно приподнимая брови, когда они заканчивают разбирать вещи. – Вы голодные? Могу сварить рамен или заказать чего-нибудь.

Они сходятся на рамене с пивом и колой для Хаона.

Сперва Миншик думает, что ему мерещатся странные чпокающие звуки в квартире Санёна. Но вот тот протягивает ему открытую бутылку, потом отбирает обратно, и этот самый чпок довольно звонко раздаётся в тот момент, когда он будто бы с лёгким усилием отрывает бутылку от собственной ладони. На тыльной её стороне при этом на доли секунды проступают большие цветные чешуйки, а пальцы становятся толще, как будто их надувают.

– Простите, – тушуется Санён. – Чем больше нервничаю, тем больше липну.

Хаон пялится на него полными восторженного любопытства глазами и явно хочет задать несколько вопросов. Миншику тоже любопытно, что за парень перед ними, и только Учже чуть не хихикает в голос, явно ещё больше смущая друга.

Санён переводит взгляд на всех по очереди и наконец вздыхает.

– Вы когда-нибудь видели гекконов? Теперь представьте трёхметрового. Ну вот я превращаюсь во что-то типа.

Хаон открывает рот. Учже закатывается от смеха.

– Липкие ладошки! – осеняет Миншика. – И перчатки для защиты.

– Перчатки посоветовал Учже, – Санён по очереди поднимает предметы на столе без помощи пальцев, касаясь их только серединой ладони, теперь зелёные с голубым чешуйки видны довольно отчётливо. – Обычно справляюсь с этим, но иногда, если волнуюсь, например, могу случайно к чему-нибудь приклеиться. А для того чтобы отлепиться, нужна гекконья лапа хотя бы частично.  
Миншик не сдерживается и фыркает.

– Да, даааа, пару раз проезжал свою остановку в метро, держась за поручень. Станций на пять-семь. Иногда в магазине приходится что-нибудь покупать не очень нужное, потому что расстаться не могу. Однажды уточку в парке погладил. Большая ошибка!

Вместе с Учже теперь хохочет Хаон.

– А ещё знаете такие статуи, которые нужно на удачу потереть?

Воображение Миншика любезно подкидывает все картинки по очереди.

– Двадцать минут! – признаётся Санён. – И вы не представляете, как на меня смотрели прохожие и туристы!

Это становится последней каплей, разрывающей комнату смехом.

Перед сном Миншик звонит Гючжону с Хвимином и просит их погуглить этого Ли Бёндже и что вообще сейчас творится в столице. Шансов найти пацана не очень много, но вдруг повезёт.

_____________

Тревожное предчувствие не подводит, и на утро их ждут одна хорошая новость и тонна плохих. Гючжон нашёл Бёндже, но лучше бы не. В городе сейчас полный бардак: идут одновременно несколько забастовок разной степени серьёзности, какие-то идиоты уже несколько дней блокируют работу центральной городской библиотеки, у здания мэрии на прошлой неделе начался и никак не может закончиться пикет. А “счастливчик” Ли Бёндже со вчерашнего вечера сидит в торговом центре, захваченном какими-то пассивно-агрессивными террористами. Здание оцеплено, террористы пишут и переписывают какие-то дебильные требования, никого пока не пытаются убить или покалечить, но очень много орут.

Всё это Миншик и компания выслушивают за завтраком, поставив Хвимина на громкую связь. Хаон меняется в лице, но слушает молча – только пальцы, держащие ложку, сжимаются с силой. Не сложно догадаться, что у него на уме, поэтому Миншик задаёт вопрос первым.

– У нас есть шансы проникнуть туда и вытащить Бёндже?

– Так и знали, что вы спросите, – сообщает Хвимин, и легко представить, насколько довольная морда у него сейчас. – Поэтому подготовили план.

Хвимин и Гючжон обожают готовить планы. Теоретики хреновы.

Где-то на заднем фоне слышится голос Джеука, который просит передать, что он против.

Его мнение принимается к сведению, но в итоговом голосовании не участвует. Зато участвует Санён, который предлагает свою помощь. План стремительно меняется, теперь включая в себя трёхметрового геккона. Хвимин с Гючжоном скидывают им схемы и инструкции и всё ещё раз подробно проговаривают вслух.

– В общем, всё не так страшно, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд, – заканчивает Гючжон. – У вас есть все шансы справиться. Мы постоянно будем вас страховать.

Ещё они говорят, что с Боссом связаться так и не удалось, поэтому на свой страх и риск они написали Кисоку, в нескольких словах изложив ситуацию, но ответа не получили.  
Нельзя сказать, что это нравится Миншику – теперь им влетит почти гарантированно. Но он бы сам поступил так же: кто-нибудь из АОМГ должен знать.

_____________

Нужное им здание соединяется с одним из соседних какими-то коммуникациями. Гючжон раскопал в сети старые чертежи и схемы, они с Хвимином наложили всё это друг на друга и вычислили, как можно, не привлекая лишнего внимания, попасть из одного в другое. Ещё они выяснили, что заложников держат в нескольких разных точках на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. То есть Миншику и компании не придётся обезвреживать всех террористов, достаточно будет двух-трёх, четырёх максимум.

Самая сложная часть пути – через вентиляцию. Хаон идёт первым, осторожно подсвечивая дорогу. Они с Учже мелкие, помещаются без проблем, Миншик чуть крупнее, но тоже не чувствует особых неудобств. Сложности возникают у Санёна, который идёт последним. Двигаться бесшумно, конечно, не получается ни у кого из четверых – они не спецназ, но со стороны Санёна постоянно доносится приглушённое чпоканье. Минут за двадцать до этого он умудрился споткнуться в туннеле и потерять одну перчатку в воде.

– Слушай, – не выдерживает Миншик. – Три метра в длину, а в ширину сколько? Влезешь сюда?

Санён думает пару секунд.

– Предлагаешь мне сменить облик?

– Ты же перестанешь случайно липнуть, если сделаешь это?

– Да. Но думаю, что люди могут, – Санён смущённо кашляет, – удивиться, если увидят трёхметрового геккона.

– Люди в этом здании удивятся тебе в любом виде, уж поверь, – хмыкает Миншик и улыбается во все зубы.

– А ты довольно симпатичный, – говорит Миншик Санёну, когда они наконец выбираются из вентиляции.

Все спрыгивают, а тот просто спускается пешком по стене. Выглядит он и правда как гигантский геккон травянисто-зелёного цвета с россыпью голубых пятнышек. Запах тоже меняется, становится больше тех “тёплых камушков”, которыми пахнет его квартира. Хаон чуть ли не впервые за утро перестаёт тревожно хмуриться и почти пищит от восторга.

– Иди. В жопу, – предлагает Миншику Санён, который теперь может говорить только очень короткими фразами.

Голос у него при этом, как у надышавшегося гелия. Зато передвигается абсолютно бесшумно и по любым поверхностям. Гючжон и Хвимин в наушнике у Миншика беснуются и требуют показать им Санёна. Приходится врубить видеосвязь и познакомить их. Учже при этом дохнет от беззвучного смеха.

Они в одном из служебных помещений торгового центра, и дальше придётся идти в открытую почти до самого конца. Бёндже и остальных держат на складе какого-то бутика на втором этаже, эскалаторы выключены и находятся на виду, им нужно будет добраться до лестницы, подняться на один уровень, пройти ещё пару коридоров, обезвредить нескольких часовых и вернуться тем же путём. Хвимин следит за их местоположением через какой-то не очень легальный сайт в сети и даёт короткие указания Учже. Миншик идёт без всякой связи: его чуткий слух сейчас единственный их шанс случайно не столкнуться с противником. 

До лестницы добираются без приключений, Санён зелёной тенью скользит следом за ними по стенам и потолку. Стоит им начать подниматься, где-то выше хлопает дверь и Миншик жестом командует остановиться. Они выжидают несколько секунд, пока не становится понятно, что кто-то всё-таки спускается в их сторону. Учже тянет Хаона назад, в закуток под лестницей. Спрятаться там невозможно, но заметят их не сразу. “Трое”, – показывает Миншик на пальцах.

Санён перебирается на потолок и протягивает ему лапку. Миншик не совсем понимает, чего тот хочет, но протягивает руку в ответ, Санён хватает его за предплечье и поднимает к себе наверх. Уровень маскировки у них нулевой, но это скорее ради эффекта неожиданности – когда противники появляются из-за поворота лестницы, Санён швыряет Миншика в ближайшего и сам прыгает следом.  
Скалясь как собака Баскервилей, Миншик сбивает с ног ошарашенного мужика, коротко бьёт в висок и чувствует, как тот отключается. Краем глаза видит, как Санён разделывается со своим, и тянется за последним. Но тот слишком далеко, а ещё не жаждет поучаствовать в драке и даже оружие не пытается достать. Он выбирает самый плохой вариант: разворачивается и пытается сбежать. Это хреново, если он поднимет переполох, миссию можно будет считать проваленной. Миншик пытается рвануть следом, не зная, успеет или нет, чувствуя, как разгоняется пульс. 

И в этот момент раздаётся знакомый до мурашек голос:

– Саймон говорит, стоп.

И динамичная картинка, в которой всё решалось за доли секунды, вдруг становится статичной. Беглец, Миншик и Санён замирают в нелепых позах. Как будто воздух вокруг них твердеет и не даёт пошевелиться. По лестнице походкой миллиардера на шикарном приёме спускается Чон Кисок собственной персоной. Выглядит он так, будто правда прогуливается по собственному особняку, уверенно и расслабленно. Разве что бокала мартини в руке не хватает. Он снова похож на себя прежнего, только под глазами остались тяжёлые тени.

Способности Кисока всегда казались Миншику немного жуткими. В его обществе Миншик почти всегда чувствует себя туповатым щенком, но сегодня он как щенок, сделавший лужу на паркете роскошной гостинной. Он ждёт выволочку и надеется, что, перед тем как начать, Кисок его хотя бы разморозит. Но Кисок оглядывается вокруг и кивает на террористов:

– Саймон говорит, свободны все, кроме вас троих.

Сила, которая держит Миншика словно в коконе, исчезает.

– Привет, – говорит Кисок.

Выволочка, кажется, откладывается.

Они знакомятся на скорую руку, сперва нужно выбраться отсюда, всё остальное потом. Кисок ободряюще улыбается Хаону и удивлённо Санёну.

– Никогда таких не видел, – признаётся он.

Санён, кажется, снова смущается и по очереди облизывает оба своих огромных глаза.

– Нет век, – объясняет он в ответ не вытянувшиеся лица.

Снова фыркая от смеха, Учже расшифровывает:

– Нет век – нечем моргать. Поэтому, чтобы глазюки не сохли и не пылились, он их облизывает иногда. 

Конечно же, Кисока вывели на них Гючжон и Хвимин. “Могли бы и предупредить”, – ворчит Миншик, но скорее для вида, он подозревает, что им было сказано молчать. 

Дальше какое-то время всё снова идёт по плану. Они поднимаются на второй этаж и добираются до нужного места, следуя подсказкам Гючжона. Кисок усыпляет парня у входа в нужный магазин и парочку внутри, Учже для надёжности приклеивает их друг к другу своей розовой пеной. Заложники заперты в складском помещении, и дверь осторожно открывают Кисок и Миншик – они одновременно не хотят никого напугать и опасаются случайно получить по лицу. Предосторожности оказываются напрасными: внутри человек двадцать и все они хмурые и уставшие.

– Мы пришли помочь вам, – говорит Кисок и сразу предупреждает: – И мы мутанты. Сожалею, если у кого-то из вас могут быть проблемы с этим. Выбирать вам, идти с нами или нет, в любом случае, ваша охрана обезврежена.

Кто-то смотрит на них с надеждой, кто-то с отвращением, кто-то безразлично; пара девушек, которые сидят, держась за руки, отодвигаются подальше. Миншику не привыкать. Он прыгает взглядом с одного лица на другое в поисках парня возраста Хаона и видит три-четыре подходящих варианта. Можно было бы, конечно, напрямую спросить, кто из них Бёндже, но слишком много свидетелей для необдуманных шагов. Около пяти человек встают со своих мест и идут к дверям – Миншик с Кисоком отступают, чтобы дать им спокойно выйти. В тот момент, когда первый переступает порог, события резко перестают идти по плану.

В здании включается пожарная сигнализация, оглушительным воем прокатываясь по этажам. Несколькими секундами позже слышатся грохот разбитого стекла и искажённый мегафоном голос.

– Они начали штурм! – кричит Кисок. – Уходим.

Бывшие заложники приседают, прикрывая головы руками, и только один парень задерживается, хмуро глядя на своих спасителей. Он довольно высокий и широкий в плечах, густая, неаккуратная чёлка почти полностью закрывает глаза. Миншик оглядывается на Хаона, ища подтверждения своей догадке, и тот быстро кивает, одними губами говоря “Бёндже”. Прыгая к парню, Миншик дёргает его за капюшон толстовки, поднимая на ноги, и перекрикивает сигнализацию:

– Мы свои, не бойся! Идёшь с нами?

Учже пританцовывает у самого выхода из бутика, зелёно-голубое пятно Санёна уже виднеется снаружи за стеклом, Кисок перехватывает Хаона, и предупреждает тихо, но достаточно громко для Миншика.

– Потом поздороваетесь.

Бёндже, наконец, кивает, и Миншик срывается с места, увлекая его за собой.

Они добираются до балкона атриума одновременно со спецназом на первом этаже и просто не успевают среагировать, когда начинается стрельба. Хаон вскрикивает, хватаясь за плечо, и сбивается с шага. Кисок бросается в его сторону, не обращая внимания на то, что Хаон как будто начинает светиться всей кожей. Словно лампа накаливания, постепенно набирающая интенсивность. А вот Миншик обращает. И сразу же понимает, что сейчас случится.

– Закройте глаза! – орёт он, сдирая с себя куртку и накидывая её на голову Санёна.

Последнее, что он видит, это как Кисок подхватывает падающего Хаона, который светится уже весь целиком.

А потом безумная вспышка света почти ослепляет его даже сквозь сжатые веки. В нос бьёт запах электричества, как будто после грозы.

Когда Миншик открывает глаза, понимает, что толком среагировать успели только они с Учже. Бёндже сидит на полу, ошалело глядя в пустоту, Кисок, может, и успел зажмуриться, но был слишком близко к Хаону и тоже выбит из колеи. Санён уже стряхнул куртку Миншика и раз за разом облизывает глаза. Ткань наверняка пропустила часть света, но хотя бы не ослепила его полностью.

– Хён, ты как? – спрашивает Миншик у Кисока, забирая у него бессознательного Хаона.

– Пиздец, – признаётся Кисок. – Одни силуэты вижу.

Миншик бросает осторожный взгляд вниз и видит людей, сидящих и лежащих на полу, полностью потерявших ориентацию в пространстве. Многие из них зажимают глаза руками, некоторые кричат. Жутковатая картина.

– Нужно уходить, – говорит Кисок тихо.

– У нас есть немного форы, – предполагает Миншик. Он не знает, сколько точно. Надеется только, что люди ослепли не навсегда.

Бёндже осторожно встаёт, держась за стену и подходит ближе.

– Хаон? – спрашивает он удивлённо.

Голос у него глубокий и мягкий, Миншику нравятся такие. 

– Хаон, – подтверждает Учже. – Всё-таки нашёл тебя.

– Уходим, – напоминает Кисок. – Все трогательные моменты потом.

Миншик собирается нести Хаона на руках, но Санён не согласен.

– Мне, – говорит он и кивает Учже. – Приклей.

Хаона закрепляют у Санёна на спине в конструкцию, напоминающую рюкзак, и тот бросается вперёд, всё ещё часто облизывая глаза. Отставать от них нельзя, и для того чтобы двигаться быстрее Миншик помогает ориентироваться Бёндже, а Учже берёт на себя Кисока. Выстрелов больше не слышно никто и не преследует их, но чем раньше они отсюда уберутся, тем лучше. Когда они догоняют Санёна на первом этаже, тот стоит на задних лапах и, приклеив передние к двери чёрного выхода, пытается выдрать её с мясом. С болтающимся на его спине безвольным Хаоном выглядит довольно сюрреалистично. Дверь прогибается, но держится пока. Оставляя Бёндже, Миншик рычит, выпуская в себя максимум звериного из того, что плещется в его крови, цепляется пальцами сбоку – вместе они выворачивают её к чёртям. 

Все вываливаются на улицу, и Санён аккуратно прислоняет дверь на место, а Учже залепляет щели своей такой неуместно розовой пеной, намертво заделывая этот выход на несколько часов. Потом прижимает пальцы к уху и, ориентируясь по подсказкам Хвимина, ведёт их какими-то подворотнями. Кисок отмахивается от протянутой ему руки и идёт сам, Бёндже Миншик на всякий случай аккуратно придерживает за локоть. Чувствует, как меняется пульс того, – Бёндже явно некомфортно, но других вариантов сейчас нет, нужно торопиться. Миншик извиняется мысленно.

Санён спускается со стены дома, только когда они выходят к микроавтобусу с тонированными окнами. Учже распахивает боковую дверь и гигантский геккон исчезает внутри. Когда Миншик забирается в машину, Санён уже в человеческом виде, успел натянуть штаны и роется в рюкзаке Учже в поисках остальной своей одежды. Пена, которой к нему был приклеен Хаон, ещё не успела затвердеть в камень и похожа на пористую резину. В четыре руки им удаётся расстегнуть на Хаоне рубашку и выпутать его на свободу. 

За рулём автомобиля сидит тощий парень с пронзительным чёрным взглядом и странными татуировками на шее, перечёркнутыми большим крестом прямо через кадык. Он кивает Кисоку и молча трогает с места, как только закрывается дверь. Они, вроде как, убегают, но водитель не гонит, нарушая правила дорожного движения, как это бывает в экшен-фильмах, а ведёт осторожно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. В какой-то момент вообще заруливает в подворотню в паре кварталов от торгового центра, опускает стекло со своей стороны и на несколько секунд высовывает руку наружу. Когда они снова выезжают на улицу и останавливаются у светофора, Миншик краем глаза замечает, что в окнах соседней машины теперь отражается вовсе не чёрный микроавтобус, а что-то ржаво-бежевое непонятной модели.

Уже начинает темнеть, когда они подъезжают к зданию где-то на окраине города. Миншик догадывается, что место принадлежит АОМГ. Кисок, который больше не щурится, открывает замок отпечатком пальца и широким жестом предлагает заходить и располагаться. Хаона укладывают на диван, и рядом сразу возникает татуированный водитель. Его зовут Мёнхван, он молчун, но выглядит так, будто знает, что делает. Учже, обладающий странной способностью мгновенно чувствовать себя как дома, спрашивает, где кухня, потому что нестерпимо хочется пить. Санён падает в кресло и тянет под себя босые ноги: его ботинки так и остались в вентиляции, где пришлось превращаться в геккона. Выглядит он довольно измождённым. Кисок копается в аптечке в поисках капель для глаз: зрение восстановилось, но неприятные ощущения всё ещё остались. Сам Миншик усаживается рядом с диваном, так, чтобы не мешать Мёнхвану возиться с Хаоном, но быть максимально близко.

И в этот момент Бёндже, который рассеянно стоит недалеко от входа, открывает рот второй раз за весь этот день:

– Мне немного неудобно спрашивать. Но вы, собственно, кто?

В комнате становится настолько тихо, что слышно, как в наушнике Учже, всё ещё висящие на связи Гючжон с Хвимином начинают неистово хохотать.

_____________

Пуля, попавшая в Хаона, чиркнула по кости и не задела ничего важного – тот отключился от шока и, возможно, собственной вспышки сверхновой. Он приходит в себя поздним вечером, просит воды и улыбается, когда находит взглядом Бёндже.

К этому времени Миншик и остальные уже примерно в курсе их истории.

Класс Бёндже приехал на остров Хаона с экскурсией несколько лет назад. Бёндже к тому времени знал о своих способностях и как раз учился ими пользоваться. Его мутация безобидная, позволяет разговаривать с рыбами и всеми, кто живёт под водой. За этим – попыткой найти общий язык со скатом в океанариуме - его и застукал Хаон. Но не испугался и не начал психовать, а широко улыбнулся и попросил рассказать, о чём думают эти прекрасные создания. Прямо так и выразился. Дословно. Бёндже, с детства влюблённый в скатов, даже забыл наврать, что не мутант.

– Хаон очень добрый, – говорит он. – Это подкупает.

Миншик и Учже кивают, соглашаясь. Они знакомы с Хаоном чуть больше суток, но оба понимают, о чём идёт речь.

Экскурсия закончилась, новоявленные друзья обменялись контактами и продолжали переписываться все эти годы. Бёндже признаётся в собсвенной нелюдимости, но с Хаоном было комфортно разговаривать и просто так, и на какие-то личные темы. Его оказалось легко и приятно назвать другом. А потом Хаон начал пропадать на большие периоды времени, и в итоге выяснилось, что он пустился в бега. Не сразу Бёндже понял, в чём именно дело, а когда догадался, настоял на том, чтобы Хаон ехал к нему в Сеул.

– Знаю здесь ещё пару ребят мутантов. Не скажу, что у нас всё очень хорошо, но как-то справляемся, – говорит Бёндже. – И для Хаона бы место нашлось.

Он вздыхает, потому что каждый в этой комнате знает, что больше это не вариант. Даже если они не попали на камеры во время операции в торговом центре, кто-нибудь наверняка свяжет эти события с похожим перфомансом в автобусе накануне, а там Хаона рано или поздно вычислят как одного из пассажиров.

– Тебе теперь прямая дорога в Хайер, – кивает Кисок. – Как раз для таких ребят Босс его и создал когда-то.

Опуская голову, так что глаза прячутся за чёлкой, Бёндже кивает. Дураку ясно, что ему не хочется расставаться с вновь обретённым другом. Сочувственно хлопая его по плечу, Учже предлагает заезжать в гости, ну или встречаться на нейтральной территории. Миншик только хмыкает, представляя, что на это “в гости” скажет Босс, но не вмешивается.

– Что-нибудь придумаем, короче, не парься, – говорит Учже.

Санён серьёзно кивает, соглашаясь. Он уже успел приклеиться к подлокотнику кресла и выпить пару литров воды. Давно не проводил столько времени в другой форме – объясняет он. Его необходимость в том, чтобы залечь на дно, они тоже обсуждают и приходят к выводу, что никто посторонний сегодня не видел парня с зелёными волосами, в штурме здания фигурировал только гигантский геккон, а значит опасаться нечего.

– В крайнем случае, у меня есть пара полезных знакомств, – говорит Санён и многозначительно шевелит бровями.

– Значит решено, – хлопает рукой по колену Кисок и смотрит на Санёна с Бёндже. – Вы двое остаётесь, сбежать из дома всегда успеется. А вы, – он кивает на Миншика с Учже, – возвращаетесь к себе, вместе с нашим светлячком. Его спецэффекты здесь забудут не скоро. Но нужно признать, сегодня он дал нам возможность уйти, не вступая в боевые действия.

Они как раз обсуждают, как именно будут добираться до базы, когда на одном из экранов на стене включаются сперва помехи, а потом появляется очень красное и сердитое лицо Пак Джебома. У него почти в буквальном смысле слов сыплются искры из глаз. Когда он размахивает руками, видно, что лев на правой рычит и трясёт мордой.

Гневная тирада начинается с “вы там что вообще устроили”, постепенно переходит в обещание популярно объяснить каждому, в чём конкретно он не прав, а после замуровать в бункере минимум на полгода, и заканчивается невнятными воплями о том, что им тупо повезло, что никто не погиб и серьёзно не пострадал.

Кисок слушает крики Босса, не поводя и бровью, но когда тот начинает повторяться, вздыхает.

– Саймон говорит, остынь, – произносит он и выключает монитор.

Миншик поражён в самую печень.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [потому что он и есть свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404411) by [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo)




End file.
